unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Mario Truth Or Dare Show
The Mario Truth Or Dare Show is a TV show created by a cloning accident. The show was dedicated to Mario and friends playing Truth or Dare, and at the end of every episode, everyone commits suicide. The show first aired on the SMK TV and then got moved to CSN4 (shows for bad people) during the fourth season. The show ended up having 5 seasons before the clones got brutally killed by Ganon and his minions. Around the end of the series, it aired a movie, which had really low ratings. In 2008, it was pulled off of TV, but came back on the Supa Koopa Archives and rumor has it, Mario will use the Revival Machine to get the series back for a sixth season. Episodes Season 1 (2004-2005) *101: Truth Or Dare Competition - October 6, 2004 Pilot *102: Bowser Joins The Club - October 13, 2004 *103: Jump Off A Cliff - November 3, 2004 *104: Dare Meeting - November 17, 2004 *105: Forest Of Dares - December 8, 2004 *106: Drink the Pickle Juice - January 12, 2005 *107: Peel the Kiwi - February 2, 2005 *108: The 8th Episode Anniversary - March 9, 2005 Episode Special *109: The Text Message - April 6, 2005 *110: Death Dare - April 20, 2005 Finale Season 2 (2005) *201: Buried Alive - June 8, 2005 Premiere *202: Random - June 15, 2005 *203: Truth? - June 22, 2005 *204: OMG SEASON 2 IS BORING! I WANT IT TO BE OVER! - June 29, 2005 *205: Luigi Gets A Rare Disease - July 13, 2005 *206: Everyone Kills Themselves - July 20, 2005 *207: Everyone Comes Back To Life - July 27, 2005 *208: The 18th Episode Anniversary - August 3, 2005 Episode Special *209: This Show Was Made By Dare - August 10, 2005 *210: Everyone Kills Themselves Again - August 17, 2005 Finale Season 3 (2005-2006) *301: Everyone Comes Back To Life Again - October 5, 2005 Premiere *302: Cheese Haters Attack - October 12, 2005 *303: An Average Episode - November 9, 2005 *304: The Worst Episode Ever - November 16, 2005 *305: Everyone Plays Truth Or Dare - December 14, 2005 *306: Underground Dare - January 11, 2006 *307: I Quit! - February 8, 2006 *308: The 28th Episode Anniversary - March 8, 2006 Episode Special *309: In Your Dreams! - April 5, 2006 *310: Finally - April 26, 2006 Finale Season 4 (2006) *401: The Final Dare - June 7, 2006 Premiere *402: Or Not - June 14, 2006 *403: The First Episode Of Season 4 Lied - June 21, 2006 *404: More, More, More - June 28, 2006 *405: Ultimate Suicide - July 12, 2006 *406: Dare Data Erased - July 19, 2006 *407: Lets Play Truth Or Dare! That's the point of the SERIES! - July 26, 2006 *408: The 38th Episode Anniversary - August 2, 2006 Episode Special *409: Over 9000 Dares - August 16, 2006 *410: The End Of The Season Is Near - August 23, 2006 Finale Season 5 (2006-2007) A.K.A. Final Season *501: I Sense A Disturbance - October 4, 2006 Premiere *502: A Day Without Dares - November 1, 2006 *503: Luigi Finally Snaps - November 8, 2006 *504: Superman Dared - November 15, 2006 *505: STOP BEING A POO AND PLAY! - December 13, 2006 *506: Dare, Dare, Dare - January 17, 2007 *507: SuSuDareACIDe - February 14, 2007 *508: The 48th Episode Anniversary - March 14, 2007 Episode Special *509: The Mario Truth Or Dare Show: The Movie - April 27, 2007 Movie *510: Ganon Attacks - May 16, 2007 Finale At the end of the show, everyone died. THE END Trivia Coming soon!Category:Shows Category:Hated Shows Category:Best Shows Category:Best Shows ever Category:Cancelled shows Category:Tv shows